Acceptance:Adults/Georgy Romanov
What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. Georgy is much more of an open book than his sister is. Not to say that he's open about his past or to random strangers... he's just easier to get a read on than his sister. He's much more predictable, as he looks out for only two people in the whole world: Anastasia and himself. Nobody else seems to matter to Georgy who usually takes whatever he wants by force. Or well... he did. He used to be a theif but he stopped that after Ana got elected to the council. Georgy is a very straight-shooting guy who gets what he wants, when he wants and how he wants it. Blunt and to the point he's never once tried to spare anyone's feelings, and probably never will. Not even Anastasia is immune from that, though he does her feelings and thoughts some thought before doing his thing. Nobody else even gets a second thought from Georgy, simply because he doesn't care about what anyone else thinks. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. If you think information on Anastasia is hard to come by... you ain't seen nothing yet. Georgy's file simply did not exist until Ana was inducted into the council, and for a simple reason. Prior to Ana getting hired by the council, Georgy was a well-known assassin and theif in the criminal underworld. Once Ana was hired, and using some political manuevering Georgy's files were burned, leaving nothing behind and I do mean nothing. The earliest record of Georgy is his legal purchase of the building that would soon become the hottest nightclub in Tenebrae City. Since Ana became a member of the council Georgy's kept his nose clean, but he still has some contacts in the underworld... so if he really wanted to, he could easily start back up in there, except this time Georgy would be running things. He won't of course, but he likes to make sure no one is gunning for him. If you spend much time as Georgy did in the underworld you're gonna make some enemies. Not that Georgy can't handle his own, but he does have a pair of huge half-giant bodyguards. If somehow the would-be assassin makes it through... Georgy himself would probably kick their ass. Georgy is owner of Club Ghoul which, depsite it's name, has no ghouls anywhere to be found. It is however, the most exclusive club in Tenebrae City, as Georgy only lets the really important people through. Despite Georgy being clean in the underworld... he does let minors into his club on a frequent basis. He even runs a minors night for the High School kids from Olympus Academy. On Tuesday nights that's the only patrons he'll accept, and it is of course, 'alcohol-free'. Though it wouldn't be hard for a minor to get booze any other night of the week. His club has a rep for that kind of thing, and there have been many kids taken to the hospital from ODs on everything from booze to heroin. What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? -> What species is your character? Vampire What occupation does your character have? He owns a Nightclub What is your character's relationship status? Are they married, do they have kids? etc Single af Anything else you would like to add? Nope Signature: Comments Category:Adult Accepted Category:Carnarvan